


Tasty Boyfriend

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Love Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Schneider + complaining about bite marks but secretly loving it, please?'I too am many wolves disguised as a beautiful woman.





	Tasty Boyfriend

“Why have you done this?”

You roll over in the bed, grinning widely, and Christoph sighs, gesturing at the mirror, a smile playing across his lips as he buttons his shirt.

“You have ruined my jawline.” He leans forward. “And my neck. And my chest. And my…” He gestures at his collarbone area, and you giggle. “Your dentist is probably a very rich man.”

“He’s good at his job, yes.” You sit up, the covers sliding from your body, and he smiles at you in the mirror. You look at him intently as you form the words. “<You have many bruises.>”

“Your German is excellent as ever,” he notes, a little sardonically, and you grin. “You have caused them, because you are actually many wolves disguised as a beautiful woman, and you enjoy causing my friend to mock me.”

“How are they mocking you? You’re getting some,” you grin, and he sighs, before standing up and walking over to the bed. He falls onto it next to you, and you reach out, running your fingers over them. “Tasty boyfriend.”

“Hush.” He pulls you close. “Now… I am going, to be mocked. Please, try to get dressed.” You giggle, rolling onto your back.

“I could wait for you here,” you purr, and he shakes his head.

“If we do this again, you will bite through me,” he grins. “Now… up!”


End file.
